Bilbo Baggins and the 7No wait 13 Dwarves
by OHTD-Luv4ever
Summary: Everyone has heard the tale of Snow White. Beautiful princess with skin white as snow, hair black as night and lips red as blood. But this isn't her story. This is the story of one Bilbo Baggins, who was a particularly odd sort of princess; seeing as he wasn't a princess at all. My own twist on Snow white and the 7 dwarves. Read and Review Please!
1. Introductions and First Hello's

Author note: Ok! so I have seen a stunning lack of fanfics devoted to the story of Snow white, and seeing as it has Dwarves in the name..i just couldnt resist. Hope you enjoy!

Pairings: I shall leave you to figure it out!

disclaimer: Dont own. so so wish I did. please read and review!

warnings: m for a reason though it will be a slow build. fluff angst and smut ahoy eventually!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ch 1: Introductions and First Hello's.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everyone has heard the tale of Snow White. Beautiful princess with skin white as snow, hair black as night and lips red as blood. But this isn't her story.

This is the story of one Bilbo Baggins, who was a particularly odd sort of princess; seeing as he wasn't a princess at all. He was a prince, though he was often mistaken for a princess when he was young because of his fair face. Add onto that the fact that he had been locked away in a tower for years by his wicked stepmother Queen Lobelia who never corrected anyone who said that the heir was a girl. Most of the people and nobles thought that the child of their former king and queen was dead. And so here begins our story.

Bilbo Baggins, crown prince of the Hobbit castle known as Bag End, had been stuck in his prison room for nearly as long as he could remember. Never leaving, the only glimpses of the outside world being in the form of books and maps that he was given so that he didn't go mad with boredom. He had never had a reason to want to escape before now, despite not being particularly happy with not being able to go anywhere for years and years, so when that reason came in the form of a loudly protesting knit covered young dwarf of all things...it was very unexpected indeed. The dwarf was tossed head first unceremoniously head first into his cell, that was right across from Bilbo's, and the hobbit prince peeked in curiosity at this strange newcomer. He had never seen a dwarf outside of his books, so the experience was rather exciting for him.

"Excuse me. Terribly sorry to interrupt your grumblings..but are you a dwarf?"

A gentle looking scruffy faced chin showed itself as the dwarf in question got up off the floor of the cell and turned to see who was addressing him.

"Of course I am. Ori at your service Mr. Hobbit."

A short bow was given by Bilbo's new prison companion, and a woolen knit covered hand was stuck through the bars for Bilbo to shake.

Slowly and shyly the prince stuck his own hand through the bars and shook with Ori. Stunned a bit at his own audaciousness he quickly retreated a bit, after all that had been his first bit of contact with anyone for a good long while.

"B..bilbo Baggins at yours and your families."

Looking thoughtfully at his companion from the other side of the room, Ori took a few moments to study the other being, noting the long unkempt honey gold curls, pale skin and large green eyes. His fellow prisoner looked for like a cherub than a criminal.

"What did you do then..to wind up in a place like this?"

Bilbo's eyes widened almost comically as what Ori was asking sunk in. He was certainly no crook, the very idea causing his simple hobbit heart to nearly convulse in its horror.

"Oh goodness no! I'm not any sort of ruffian master Ori. My dreadful Stepmother Lobelia is the one who locked me up in here."

Laughing quietly, Ori shook his head in amusement. It was rare for him to find someone more excitable and timid than himself, being a scribe rather caused that affect.

"Neither am I Mr. Baggins. I hold the position of a scribe. It was my attachment to a protesting pamphlet about the taxes that has caused my imprisonment."

Ori did not comment on the rather interesting bit of information that Bilbo had unknowingly dropped. If what he said was true, then the being in front of the scribe was the long thought dead child of Belladona and Bungo Baggins. Ori wasn't however, certain as to Bilbo's gender. He couldn't tell if the hobbit was just an unkempt lass or a feminine lad...and he had far to many manners than to just outright Ask the halfling.

"A scribe? You make books!"

The smile that lit up Bilbo's face could have been sunlight for how it lit up the dank cells. Ori stared at the hobbit, his expression slightly awed. His companion was covered in dust and clothed in an old ragged set of clothes, and yet was still beautiful when a smile appeared.

"yes I do. If we can get out of here ill show you some of them."

Shuffling his feet at that declaration, Bilbo looked down sheepishly, his shy demeanor rushing to the front of his consciousness again.

"Oh..I don't know if I'm capable of such a thing.."

Sighing softly, the scribe rubbed his face with a mitten clad hand. He didn't plan on sticking around, but he wasn't going to just leave the hobbit prince to the mercy of the crazed Queen. He had a distinct feeling that if this timid halfling prince got a bit of spine, he would make a terrific king now all that needed to happen to start such a change would be escaping from the cell and telling the people who he was. The support of the people would be instrumental for the overthrow of Lobelia.

"I think you can if you try. You've been down here too long. I can take you to a friend of mine after were out of here, but the only safe place to really go will be Rivendell."

The dreamy look that crossed the princes face at the mention of the last homely house caused a smile to raise on Ori's face. He had seen the books, scrolls and maps neatly placed about his fellow prisoners cell and had concluded that the princes only form of contact with the outside world had been through those bits of parchment.

"Look mr Baggins. We've got to get out of here. Do you have anything that we can use to bash the guards head with?"

Bilbo cast his eyes around the room, and spotted a heavy metal flower pot. Hurrying over he pulled out the dead flowers and hefted it with a slight grin on his face. though he wouldn't admit it, the thought of escape had set fire to his long suppressed Tookish side and he was ready to leave.

"This could work"

As they detailed their plan, Ori kept a close eye on the emotional state of his friend, noting the nervousness but quiet determination that hid inside his harmless looking form. Perhaps it wouldn't be quite so hard to get out of here after all. One could only hope after all.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Their chance came with the next meal time. When the guard entered the cell only to find it empty, he turned around swiftly to locate the 'missing' prisoner and fell in a graceless lump to the floor, unconscious. The resulting muffled clang from the metal flower vase striking the guards head drew a surprised squeak from Bilbo, who had been hiding on a stool just behind the door. Quickly he found the ring of keys and opened Ori's cell, and the pair crept out of their prison into the fading light of day.

The rest of the escape went surprisingly well. only one other guard encountered and he was swiftly dealt with by Ori.

When they were creeping along the outer edge of the castle and into the woods that lead to their freedom, the scribe began to doubt the ease of their escape. Bilbo was however quick to reassure the dwarf, after all he had sat quietly in there for some time, so why would a lot of guards be necessary? Nodding in agreement Ori hastened his companion to hurry, unwilling to press their luck any farther and the hobbit prince and the scribe disappeared into the evening. Their escape wouldn't be discovered until a few hours had passed and by that time they were long gone. Much to the displeasure of the queen when the news reached her ears.


	2. A Huntsman for the Hunted

Authors note: Well hello hello all! I'm back with a second chapter! Hope you like it as much as the first. Got a **Special Surprise** for you, whoever can correctly guess the pairings in my lovely story first wins a prompt fill from me! You all have until chapter **5** to correctly guess. I hope to get many delightfully soul fulfilling reviews and guesses! When chapter 5 is up ill announce the winner, I look forward to hearing from you all!

Disclaimer: don't own. Sooooo wish I did.

Warnings: eh. Not a lot to warn about.

Please read and review!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''

Chapter Two: A Huntsman for the Hunted.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '

The sound of heavy objects hitting stone walls rebounded throughout the halls of the Bag End castle, its accompaniment being the loud shrieks of rage from its current queen; a testament to her increasing displeasure.

The head of the guard swiftly ducked as another golden goblet sailed by to crash with a metallic clang into the nearest wall. The queen was in the foulest mood that Drogo had ever seen her, and it did not bode well for the underlings who had so incurred her wrath.

"Idiots! Imbeciles! Waste of air and life they are! Your incompetent men have lost the most important prisoner of this entire castle! I will not have my authority and rule of Bag End challenged by that whelp!"

Lobelia stood in the middle of the ruin she had wrought upon the room, her fancy attire in disarray, hand tightly clenched and a royal scepter. Suddenly she gave another banshee like scream and stamped her silk slipper clad foot in her frustration. Then when a quiet cough brought her attention back to the nervous head of guard, Lobelia made an effort and slowly regained her composure. Pacing about the carpet, she began to think of a way to fix her problem quickly and without a lot of fuss. Slowly a vicious and sly smile pulled at her cheeks and she turned to Drogo, her face deceptively sweet.

"Well. If he's going to run we shall simply have our dear prisoner hunted down like an animal. Get me the best huntsman you can find. No wait on second thought…get me the best of the best Group of huntsman you can find. I want that Oakenshield group. Go and get them for me!"

Drogo scurried out of the room as fast as he could, fear for his prince burning in his heart. The Oakenshield group was renowned for their relentless and effective hunts. There was little hope for Bilbo's continued freedom now.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

Thorin Oakenshield was nursing his third pint of ale when the guards found him. The heavy trump and metal clatter of the armor they wore alerted the dwarf to their presence long before they came anywhere near his little booth in the corner. Glancing up nonchalantly when the taller human guards circled the table Thorin took a swallow from the tankard. He held the silence for a few moments before he spoke to off set the men around him.

"What can I do for you gentlemen. Your obviously not here for the liquor."

One of the guards, a tall thin man with a bristling grey moustache took a step forward, obviously trying to cow the sitting dwarf even if it wasn't a verbal declaration.

"Her majesty queen Lobelia summons you and your compatriots to her malls master Oakenshield, for an audience."

Before Thorin could respond, several of the rear guards suddenly fell over like chaff to a scythe as Dwalin, a dwarf nearly as tall as a mans shoulder and twice as muscular than any of them barreled his way into the throng to get back to his leader. He held a pint of ale in one hand and the other grasped a finely cared for but obviously used war axe named Grasper, a twin of the second called Keeper that was strapped his back. The rest of the guards scattered out of his way, giving him a clear path to where his king was still nonchalantly sitting as if waiting for him.

"You lads are terribly rude for those asking a favor. Id suggest getting some before my axe decides to teach you."

The low growl of Dwalin's voice brooked no room for argument, and the flexing grip he held on the axe's worn handle needlessly drove the point home to the now fidgeting men.

A faintly amused smile pulled at the corners of Thorin's lips as he watched the exchange, there was no one better for brute intimidation than his tattoo covered friend after all.

"Now Dwalin. These men are here to tell us of a job. I don't think their going to cause any trouble. We wait for Nori and then we will go with them."

The guards let out a quiet collective sigh of relief when the burly dwarf sullenly plunked himself into the battered wooden seat of the booth, muttering under his breath about their other absent companion and let the axe rest on the floor by his side. No one fancied getting into a brawl with the warrior, his reputation spoke for itself.

About two minuets later of tense silence, a short but notable to those who knew what to look for figure came bobbing across the bar floor. Nori could choose whether to be noticed or to go unseen, melted into the shadows of whatever haunt he decided to visit. This time he chose to be visible. His red three pointed star shaped hair easily marked him to his companions, as did the braids of the thief guild plaited into the hair that pointed him out to any potential clients who knew the language of the dwarven braids. And even those who didn't know his face and couldn't read the message in his hair knew of his work. It was one of the reasons that Thorin had him join the Oakenshield team.

When the thief saw the awkward group huddled about his team's booth, and the hidden message in his leaders eyes, he simply swigged the rest of his ale and began twirling a dagger at his leisure. A slow smile appeared on his face, and a low tune began to work its way out of his throat. This job was a big one he could tell.

Without a word both Thorin and Dwalin rose and the guards hurried to keep up with their charges as they left the bar and began to make their way up to the castle of Bag End.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''

Queen Lobelia was not a particularly patient person. So when in her opinion her very late guards brought in the hunting party she wanted, the queen was not entirely pleased. She was even less pleased when the dwarves gave her the bare minimum of the required bow and did not wait for her to address them first.

"Your highness. I was told you wished to discuss a job with me and my men."

Being a king himself, Thorin didn't take well to being summoned like a common peddler, but he hid his displeasure under niceties for the moment. He needed the money for his sister and he knew that Dwalin and Nori, as well as the rest of his team could use the cash. So he would tolerate the hoity toity queen until they could leave to do the job.

Lobelia drew herself up haughtily, eager to be rid of the dwarves as soon as possible.

"yes Mr. Oakenshield. I require your services for a delicate matter. I need you to bring back an escaped prisoner of great importance. I don't care how long it takes to get them back, just that they are returned Unspoiled and in one piece. I will pay six hundred gold upon delivery. And a one hundred incentive now. Do we have a deal?"

Thorin thought over the jobs specifications for a short while, weighing the pros and cons of accepting. Finally he gave a concise nod and a bag of gold was brought out that contained their 'in advance incentive' money. Without a goodbye or a dismissal from the queen the dwarf turned and left the room, Dwalin and Nori following him resolutely.

The hunt was on.


End file.
